Un poder extraño (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Que pasaría cuando alguien que solo quiere una vida tranquila despierta un poder extraño nunca antes visto, Multi cross, un mundo donde Marvel/ DC/ Anime chocan, podrá el rubio sobrevivir en un mundo donde las mujeres están locas, Mujeres Yendere y otros tanto dere. Naruto/Harem. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)
1. Chapter 1

**Y bueno este es intento de una historia un tanto diferente a lo normalmente escribo pero la tentación fue grande y decide escribirla, ya sé que muchos dirán que no creen historias que luego no seguiré asiendo, como en el Cross que ise de Naruto y Boku no hero, pero esta se ara.**

 **Sinopsis: el solo es un chico normal que vive en un mundo donde existen súper héroes, mutantes y personas con habilidades increíbles, por suerte para el nunca se vio involucrado, el solo trabajaba de profesor en una escuela, ya teniendo más de 24 años tenía una buena condición física, buenos amigos y una agradable casa, pero todo cambio cuando despertó un raro poder...**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 **Capitulo 1:**

Naruto iba con calma caminando por las calles, vestido con un saco naranja, pantalones oscuros y su maletín de maestro, aunque viviera en un mundo raro donde existían seres que prácticamente que podrían destruir el planeta si estos lo quisieran no debía preocuparse, pero a el le iba bastante bien, se crio en el orfanato asta los 5 años cuando lo adoptaron una buena mujer, ella era Hinata hyuga la mejor madre que puede existir, era una mujer de corazón de oro pero cuando se enoja ahí que tener cuidado, pero en fin.

Camino a la escuela para su primer día como profesor en una escuela segundaria, pero de pronto sintió una onda de choque sobre su cabeza, levantando la mirada vio la pelea de dos grandes damas que reconoció a instante, eran Black fire y Super-girl teniendo una pelea pareja, vio como a su alrededor la gente huía para evitar entrar en el fuego cruzado, el viendo la situación quiso apartarse pero para su mala fortuna la heroína rubia mando de una patada al suelo a la villana cayendo frente a el.

"Ahg maldita perra" se levanto furiosa de entre los escombros la princesa extraterrestre, pero levantando la vista vio para lo que ella fue el hombre mas perfecto que pudo existir, el vestía una armadura de guerra con un hacha en mano tenía un parche en su ojo tapando una cicatriz, vio la mirada de un guerrero en su fuerte y cincelada cara, el la miro, pero antes que nada ese hombre le hablo.

" _No te rindas ahora princesa guerrera levántate y gana, te recompensare con una noche que jamás olvidaras"_ la Tamaraniana solo pudo babearse por lo que dijo, levantándose con rapidez se acerco a su guerrero para abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo.

"Si lo are mi guerrero y esta noche me asegurare que ni siquiera puedas sentir las piernas, pero para que esperar vámonos y se mío" en un movimiento atrevido acaricio la entrepierna de el hombre frente a ella, pero lo que paso en realidad era es.

"¡AYUDA QUE ME QUIERE ROMPER LAS PIERNAS! ¡POR FAVOR SUELTAME!" grito el rubio con miedo esta chica la estaba acariciando su área privada en el medio de la calle en público, mirando asia un lado vio como un reportero junto a un camarógrafo lo estaba grabando, "Hay dios…" susurro con miedo de pronto la chica lo levanto sobre su hombro y comenzar a flotar en el aire, "Espe-ra donde-e me-e llevas" hablo tratando de escapar forcejeando en un intento en vano de escapar.

"Tu serás mío mi guerrero vamos a mi hogar a… jugar" hablo con un tono seductor la pelinegra, solo para sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, la rubia de capa roja suspiro con satisfacción mientras tenia al hombre colgando de su brazo que Blackfire intento secuestrar.

"Valla esta loca, bueno ciudadano no te preocupes que ya has sido salvado por…" ella bajando el suelo vio al hombre que se arreglaba la bastimente y se colocaba unos anteojos, el era bañado por un brillo dorado, para ella era ver el hombre mas hermoso del mundo. Kara con rapidez se arreglo el cabello y se limpio el polvo de su traje con un fuerte soplido, "Hola-a soy Ka- digo Super-girl"

" _Mucho gusto hermosa dama, gracias por salvarme de esa malvada mujer, me gustaría poder compensártelo"_ escucho ella con la vos mas hermosa que pudo escuchar, de pronto en su mente pasaron cientos de escenarios donde ella estaba siendo la dominante en la con su hombre todas las noches en su cama.

"Compensármelo…" hablo con un tono oscuro la heroína para luego tener una gran sonrisa pervertida en la cara, naruto solo retrocedió confundido por el cambio de ambiente, el solo le agradeció por salvarle, pero ella lo miraba con una mirada rara, tomando su maletín del retrocedió un poco mas.

"Bueno me voy, eee gracias de nuevo" hablo con nerviosismo mientras daba pasos asía atrás retrocediendo pero ella avanzaba asía el con una sonrisa extraña y los brazos levantados como si quisiera atraparlo.

"La atalaya llamando a Super-girl, traer a la villana a las instalaciones" sonó el comunicador que ella traía, Kara con molestia contesto positivamente para luego mirar la rubio de nuevo con una mueca pervertida.

"Bueno naruto-kun nos veremos pronto, adiós" lanzándole un beso en el aire tomo a Black fire del suelo para volar asía el cielo, naruto solo suspira con tranquilidad para mirar su reloj y ver que se asía tarde.

"Esperen! como supo mi nombre" pregunto a nadie en especifico solo para recordar que ella tenia mirada de rayos X, eso seguro le permitió ver su permiso de conducir en su billetera donde tenía toda su información. Desconocido para el la kriptoniana no solo miro eso sino que vio todo, eso incluía verlo sin su ropa.

Tratando de olvidar los resientes acontecimientos corrió asía su trabajo, pasando una hora por fin llego a la escuela, tomando un respiro onda entro por las grandes puertas, pasando por los cursos asta llegar a la dirección del establecimiento, al entrar vio una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo como el fuego con unos ojos de color marón, tenia una figura reloj de arena que era simplemente irreal, ella sin levantar la vista siguió con su papeleo.

"Llega tarde señor Uzumaki espero que esto no se repita, soy Irene Belserion directora de este Colegio aquí están sus hora…" levantando la vista vio a su nuevo empleado quedando atrapada por esos ojos, saltando sobre la mesa cerro la puerta de su oficina y también las persianas para que nadie viera nada desde afuera, sonriendo seductoramente se acerco a su nuevo empleado.

" _Irene-chan chica traviesa, mira que pervertida queriendo hacerlo con tu empleado, que jefa mas sucia tengo"_ con delicadez acaricio su mejilla y hombros, pero la realidad era que el Uzumaki la estaba empujando por los hombros y cara para alejarlo de el.

"Jefa esto es incorrecto cualquiera podría entrar ahora y vernos" pero fue silenciado por un beso de ella mientras que acariciaba su entrepierna con fiereza, el Uzumaki no lo soporto se dejo caer en el asiento de la directora mientras era acariciado por la Directora de la escuela donde iba atrabajar.

TOC TOC.

Gruñendo con enojo la pelirroja se levando de donde estaba para mirar la puerta y ver a su hija con su uniformar escolar, ella era una copia de su madre, buena figura, el cabello rojo suelto por su espalda, ella entro a la oficina de su madre para mirar a un hombre sentado en la silla. Pero al verlo bien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se controlo.

"Directora llevare al nuevo sensei a nuestra clase ya es hora de que comience" su madre solo acepto con molestia, la joven pelirroja tomo de la corbata de su sensei para llevarlo a su clase, una ves afuera de la dirección Erza evito toda mirada con el con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Gracias por lo de hace un momento, cosas raras me están pasando hoy, emmm" pregunto con duda el rubio.

"Erza Scarlet sensei" se presento mirándolo a los ojos ese fue su error, la imagen de su sensei cambio siendo el mas grande y fornido con un aire de seriedad, el sonriente acaricio su rostro.

" _pero que estudiante mas hermosa tengo, dime eres una buena niña verdad"_ ella susurro un si hipnotizada por los ojos azules del rubio, _"Pero si eres una chica mala debes ser castigada y sabes como castigamos a las chicas no"_ la pelirroja solo libero un gemido al sentir como el le daba un fuerte nalgada para después separarse de ella para entrar a la clase que iba a enseñar. Erza se queso en el medio del pasillo con un fuerte sonrojo en cara mientras se acariciaba los muslos.

Naruto la miro confuso por su comportamiento encogiéndose de hombros entro a clase donde todas eran chicas, suspiro dentro de su mente, el no consiguió trabajo en escuelas mixtas, solo en esta donde todas eran chicas. Extrañamente al entrar todas callarlo para mirarlo fijamente con admiración y amor, el un poco incomodo se sento en su asiento frente a toda la clase.

"Muy bien yo soy su nuevo profesor Uzumaki Naruto, las materias que daremos son…" parándose de nuevo anoto su nombre en la pizarra del aula, todas la jóvenes detrás de el hablaban entre ellas pero hubo uno que no pudo evitar escuchar.

"Pero miren que trasero chicas" para al final de su frace aullar en forma de burla, naruto confuso miro a sus lados pensando que le decía a una de sus compañeras, encogiéndose de hombros tomo la lista de las estudiantes para tomar asistencia.

"Bueno diré su nombre y preséntense para conocernos mejor ok…" mirando la listo comenzó a decir nombre "Asia Argento"

"Presen-nte sensei, yo me alegro de estar en su clase, espero que nos llevemos bien" parándose se inclino respetuosamente ante su sensei que lo cubría un brillo amarrillo que lo así irresistible para ella, sonrojada se sentó de nuevo.

"Que tierna también es un gusto, muy bien Megumin" levantando al vista vio a una niña de tal ves 12 años, se confundió ya que esta clase era para el grado de 16 años.

"Aquí" con aburrimiento jugando con un lápiz.

"Rias Gremory"

"Presente profesor" respondió inclinándose en la mesa mostrando su escote, pero el rubio continuo anotando en su libreta, asiendo que su amiga de cabellera oscura se riera de ella por la falta de atención, a la pelirroja la cubrió un aura morada deprimente por lo sucedido.

"muy bien…" continuado siguió mirando la lista asta que todas se presentaron, pasando las horas continuo con su clase, despidiéndose de su curso se fue a su hogar, llegando tiro sus cosas por todas partes y fue a darse una ducha.

Sin que el lo sepa alguien estaba sentado a kilómetros sentada en la cima de un edificio, era una hermosa rubia de cabello largo, era Super-girl que miraba con detalle como SU hombre se bañaba, sin duda tener súper vista y rayos X era difícil no usarlo para ciertas cosas.

"Mmm muy bien, una ves termine mi ronda de vigilancia iré por ti" hablo con una voz cantarina, y una sonrisa oscura, pasando las horas ya era media noche, la rubia sonriente vestida de civil voló asía la casa de su amado. Llegando al del rubio hogar ella entro por la ventana forzándola con facilidad por su fuerza, entrando a la casa mira todo sonriente yendo al dormitorio de el se coló.

"Que adorable" se dijo así misma mirando al chico dormir con tranquilidad, acercándose mas se comenzó a desvestir, pero su comunicador se encendió, en pánico salto por la ventana más cercana rompiéndola.

"Eee que fue eso" se pregunto así mismo el rubio somnoliento por la brisa que se sintió, volteando la mirada vio la ventana rota, sin saberlo una rubia irritada volaba por los cielos molesta por ser interrumpida de nuevo, el rubio viendo que no tenia nada que hacer se levanto en media de la noche para comer algo.

"Oye estoy cansada vamos a entrar a alguna casa a descansar" hablo desde la calle una mujer de piel blanca y cabello bicolor, llevaba una vestimenta bastante sugerente con un mazo en su hombro, a su lado vemos a una mujer de cabello negro que llevaba un traje completo negro con orejas de gato.

"Tal vea podamos colarnos en alguna casa para descansar" mirando a su alrededor miro una casa sencilla con la luces apagadas, encogiéndose los hombros fue a la puerta principal para abrirla con facilidad, siendo seguida por su acompañante entraron como si la casa fuera suya llegando a la cocina tuvieron una sorpresa.

"Mira comida que bien me moría de hambre" sin cuidado Harley se sentó en la mesa para comer el sándwich que estaba sobre la mesa colocando los pies sobre la mesa, en cuanto a la mujer gato miro el refrigerados para buscar algo que comer, buscando vio lasaña, con calma la puso en el microondas para calentarlo. Una vez caliento comenzó a comer.

"Ahaa que sueño viejo, un vaso de leche y dormir" hablo un rubio entrando a la cocina, ambas mujeres siguieron comiendo sin darle mucha importancia, "Hola" saludo a mujer gato a su lado para luego beber la leche y colocarla de nuevo en el refrigerados.

"Hola" contesto con calma la mujer.

"Oye tienes sal" pregunto la mujer de piel blanca abriendo el sándwich viendo que le faltaba sal.

"Si en la gaveta de arriba a la derecha"

"Oh gracias" levantándose se puso a buscar lo que pidió, encontrándola la puso a su comida.

"Esperen… eee yo vivo solo" se dijo a si mismo el rubio, volteándose lentamente vio a las mujeres que lo saludaron, ellas se miraron mutuamente antes de sonreir.

"!Atrápalo!" saltando sobre el Herley lo golpeo con su mazo dejándolo inconsciente, sonriente ambas lo llevaron a su cama para arrojarlo sin cuidado.

"Uff bueno ahora que" hablo Silena alias Catwoman, solo para ver como su compañera miraba fijamente el rostro del sujeto en la cama, ella con curiosidad también lo vio, ambas se comenzaron a sentir extrañas y con calor, un brillo cubría al joven que lo asía irresistibles para ellas, ambas se miraron para luego empezar a desvestirse.

###############################

"Oh mierda me duele todo el cuerpo" ya amaneciendo poco a poco el rubio se levanto de la cama adolorido, solo para notar que estaba desnudo, con cansancio fue al baño le resto importancia la falta de ropa y el sueño raro que tubo, todavía debía trabajar, sin que el lo supiera los mujeres salían en silencio de la casa.

"Wow" dijo Herley con satisfacción caminando un poco entumecida.

"Si Wow, deberíamos repetirlo" contesto la mujer gato a su lado caminado por las calles.

"Si pero enserio como alguien puede ser tan bueno y estaba dormido" hablo con alegría y satisfecha la mujer del mazo.

"No lo se" contesto en el mismo estado, ambas se miraron antes de sonreír y chocar los cinco.

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo algo nuevo, si es de su agrado lo continuare, pero si no solo seguiré con mis historia principales, muchos ya sabrán que el rubio desgraciado tiene una mutación extraña, el primero en comentar cual mas o menos es ese poder tendrá derecho a elegir una chica, no importa quién sea si es de anime, películas, libros o ficción estara en el harem del rubio, sin mas nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen por la demora de este cap, pero e vuelto con esta extraña historia sin más comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 2:**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, en el apartamento de nuestro protagonista lo vemos dormir tranquilamente, pasando los minutos Naruto bostezo levantándose de su cama fue al baño, una vez ya despierto se baño, silbando con alegría se puso una toalla pero al ver el sesto de su ropa sucia se detuvo.

"Donde esta mi ropa sucia?" pregunto a nadie en especifico, revisando noto que le faltaba un par de calzoncillo, una camisa y la sudadera que usa para salir a correr, suspiro por la perdida de su ropa, la sudadera naranja que era su favorita, "¿Quién pudo hacer esto?" dijo con un suspiro le resto importancia.

#####################

"Hmmm hmm hmmm hmmm" tarareo con alegría una mujer rubia que estaba ordenando una cosas en un closet, ella era la proclamada heroína Super girl, ella estaba en su hogar en el campo, ella hace meses termino la segundaria, trabajando como pudo en cosas simples mas la ayuda de los padres adoptivo de Kal-el también llamado Clarck, teniendo su hogar pensó ir a la universidad, pero eso ahora no importaba.

Ella tenia el cabello suelto y se veía un poco adormilada, solo ella tenia puesta una sudadera narango y en sus manos tenia los calzoncillos de su amado, con una sonrisa pervertida froto la pieza de tela contra su rostro, tomando una camisa respiro profundamente su aroma, casi chillando de alegría guardo todo una caja guardándola en el closet.

"Muy bien aunque termine en la cárcel are a naruto-kun mío" con una sonrisa se levanto para estirarse, pensando mejor tal vez era un poco precipitado, ella necesitaba un plan, "Oh ya se" tomando su teléfono e izo una llamada.

" _hola kara que necesitas"_ pregunto una voz femenina.

"Hola Barbara necesito tu ayuda" dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin duda el uzumaki estaba por lidiar con un duo peligroso.

##########################

Naruto se estiro en el sillón de su hogar, hoy era su día libre no tenía nada que hacer, pero de pronto su celular sonó, con rapidez lo tomo, viendo de quien era sonrió.

"Samui-chan hola… eee no no hay nadie en la casa… oh si bueno estaba por salir de casa para ir al centro co… como piensas eso yo te amo…." Dijo con nerviosismo al ser abordado de preguntas, pero al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta se detuvo, "Espera ahí alguien en la puerta…" colgando fue atenderla, abriendo la puerta vio una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y gran figura, ella tenia brillantes ojos oscuros, ella vestía de manera formal mostrando ser alguien de trabajo de oficina, ella al verlo sonrió de manera alegre con un suave sonrojo en su cara, "Hola Hitomi-san" saludo con calma.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun yo… etoo pensé que estabas un poco solo y… bueno te traje algo para que podamos desayunar" ofreció ella extendiendo una caja donde tenia café y pan tostado, ella con la mirada gacha se acerco al rubio.

"Claro pasa…" diciendo eso la dejo pasar, ignorando el celular que sonaba, cuando ambos iban a sentarse en la mesa se la cocina, la puerta del apartamento se abrió con fuerza, la que derribo la puerta era una mujer hermosa rubia de cabello largo que llegaba a su espalda baja, ella tenia ojos de color celeste, era de estatura promedio siendo de 1,60 m, lo que mas llamaba la atención era sus gigantes pechos copa E y sus grandes caderas con una pequeña cintura, ella iba vestida de manera un tanto extraña siendo una botas de combate punta de acero, unos pantalones estilo del ejercito con barios bolcillos, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas apretada de color blanco que resaltaba su escote y mostraba su piel pálida, sin duda toda una belleza de mujer, ella tenía un teléfono en su mano izquierda y un gran bolso en su mano derecha que la llevaba sin problemas.

"Naruto…" dijo en un tono seco y sin emociones, con su celular en mano la apretó destruyéndolo en miles de pedazos, dando pasos pesados dejo caer su bolso que izo eco en la habitación, tragando con nerviosismo naruto tomo de la mano a una temerosa Hitomi, esto izo que la ceja de Samui temblara con irritación, el Uzumaki con rapidez dirigió a su vecina hacia la puerta.

"Bueno-o no vemos, sera-a otro-o dia" dijo el rubio despidiéndose de la mujer que con rapidez se fue, el Uzumaki con lentitud se la vuelta para ver una rubia molesta cruzada de brazos, suspirado el rubio hablo, "No paso nada…" dijo con un tono sumiso queriendo evitar que ella de enojara mas de lo que ya estaba, ella tenia un trabajo del cual el no sabía mucho, ya que siempre la mujer desaparecía un dia o dos para luego volver y estar juntos de nuevo.

"Confió en ti… no confió en esas malditas arrastradas" diciendo eso ella se dio vuelta para ir a una pared, bajando un cuadro de una fotografía de Naruto y Samui ambos jóvenes no teniendo más de 20 años, ellos estaban en un parque de diversiones, el rubio abrazaba a la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la chica miraba a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, sacando el cuadro mostro un pequeño cuadro con números del 1 al 9.

"Ya te pedí que saques eso esta es mi…" cuando iba a seguir la mirada fría de Samui lo callo, la mujer colocando una contraseña apareció una pantalla cerca de ella, con calma miro todo antes las cámaras, el rubio curioso se acerco a mirar, la cámara mostro el baño a las 3 de la mañana, de pronto una silueta femenina vestida con azul y rojo tomo la ropa sucia del baño para luego salir del enfoque de la cámara, apretando los dientes con ira la rubia presiono la pantalla para mostrar a naruto dormir boca arriba en su cama con tranquilidad, la silueta se acerco al rubio, esta bolo para quedar encima de el, la cámara mostro como la silueta femenino unió sus labio con el dormido rubio, "Oh mierda…" dijo con nerviosismo viendo como su novia miraba la pantalla con sus hombros temblando de ira.

"Sea quien sea morirá…" dijo en voz baja, tocando la pantalla de nuevo esta vez mostro la cocina donde estaban dos mujeres muy conocidas, ambas estaban paseando por la cocina comiendo y revisando el lugar, cuando de pronto apareció un adormilado naruto que saludo a las chicas.

"Oh no fue un sueño" se dijo así mismo naruto para luego abrir los ojos con horror al ver a el ser nockeado por Harley, las chicas la llevaron a su habitación en pánico el Uzumaki intento apagar la pantalla cuando su mano fue sostenida por el agarre de acero de Samui que miro la pantalla sin perder ningún detalle y para empeorar las cosas.

" _Oh es tan grande! Ahh se siente increíble…Ahhh!"_ se escucho el audio del video siendo Harley quien montaba al rubio, pasando los minutos se escucho el gemir de ambas mujeres turnándose para tener la rubio, el Uzumaki estaba de rodillas en el suelo con lagrimas de dolor por su mano que era triturada por Samui, pero esta de pronto lo soltó.

"Yo… eee" con miedo se levanto para ver la mirada oscurecida de Samui, tragando con miedo pensó en algo, "Sabes que tal si salimos a algu…Ahg!" sin poder terminar de hablar fue aprisionado contra la pared por la rubia que reclamo sus labios, pasando los segundo ella lo lanzo al suelo para colocarse sobre el para en un movimiento rápido tomar la entrepierna de naruto asiendo que este libere un gruñido.

"Esto me pertenece" dijo con firmeza para luego soltarlo y tomar las manos del uzumaki las coloco sobre sus pechos, "Tu solo puedes tocarme a mi…" colocando las manos contra el suelo miro al rubio, esta vez su expresión cambio a una de lujuria y amor, acariciando las mejilla del rubio lo beso de nuevo en los labios pero esta vez con suavidad y amor, **"Tu me perteneces… a mi y solo a mi"** dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

"SISISISSISISI!" grito naruto con miedo moviendo la cabeza en forma frenética, ahora una más tranquila Samui se levanto del suelo para ir por su bolsa de equipaje, abriéndola saco un abrigo largo y oscuro, colocándoselo miro la pantalla donde mostraba los rostros de las mujeres que se atrevieron a tocar lo que pertenecía, sacando una libreta anoto sus nombre sabiendo ya quienes eran, otros nombres en su lista negra.

"Cariño quédate iré a hacer limpieza, prepara algo para el almuerzo ya vuelvo" diciendo eso se estaba por ir, pero naruto al saber lo que iba a hacer se levanto de manera rápida para ponerse frente a la puerta impidiendo que su novia salga, sudando a balas vio el rostro serio de la rubio que se cruzo de brazos, "No estas queriendo evitar que vallas por ellas verdad?" pregunto en un tono oscuro mirando al Uzumaki.

"No claro que no pero…" pesando en la única forma de que olvidara la situación actual debía tomar el riesgo, sonriendo de forma cariñosa se acerco a ella para acariciar su cabello y abrazarla con suavidad, "… seria un desperdicio que paces mi día libre para que vallas por ahí buscando desconocidas… sabes que hoy será día NaruSamui nada mas tu y yo" al instante la cara de la rubia se forma una sonrisa feliz y amigable, ella dando pequeños saltos abrazo a su novio.

"Claro, vamos a hacer un picnic, vamos al parque e iremos de compras y esta noche mmm bueno eee ya paso unas días desde que lo hicimos por mi viaje, vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido" dijo con alegría besando al rubio, "Iré a buscar las cosas pare que cocines" con alegría se olvido de todo lo anterior para con pequeños saltos salir de la casa para ir a buscar las cosas.

"Ufff bueno hace tiempo no teníamos un dia NaruSamui, bueno…" sin más se fue a la cocina a esperar que le trajeran las cosas para cocinar algo, ya que samui no era conocida por ser buena cocinera, media hora después vemos a naruto ya con una canasta y otras cosas cargándolas en el baúl del auto de Samui, este auto era un mugstan boss 429 de color naranja, sin duda un gran auto y potente, suspirando subió al asiento de conductor.

"Bien vamos" dijo Samui apareciendo de la nada en el asiento de pasajera alado de naruto, curioso pensó como entro pero con rapidez desecho ese pensamiento y se encogió de hombros, ambos en un silencio pacifico llegaron a la ciudad salto, por una extraño razón la rubia que no quería que estuviera en New York por tanta gente que ya conocía a naruto prefería estar en un lugar donde nadie los conociera.

Llegando al a una plaza decidieron estacionarse, pasando los minutos los dos estaban sentados en el medio de lugar comiendo con calma, naruto estaba recostado en las piernas de la rubia que acariciaba su cabello, todo era calma cuando de pronto una pelea se desarrollo en las cercanías siendo Los Titanes contra los 5 de la colmena, pero samui los ignoro continuando en su tarea de acariciar el cabello de naruto, pero al ver un camión que venia así ella siendo arrojado por mamut, este voló en el aire para caer sobre ellos pero este fue dividido por la mitad por un haz violeta de energía.

"Hoy es el día NaruSamui, el que se atreva a interrumpirlo morirá" dijo en un tono oscura, agradeciendo que naruto tenía el sueño pesado lo coloco con suavidad en el suelo para levantarse y caminar asía la pelea.

"Civil en el camino deténganse" grito rovin pensando que la mujer se acercaba estaba desorientada, pero esta camino asía Mamut que sonrió con malicia para caminar también en dirección asía ella.

"Hola muñeca vienes por un buen momen…" no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una ráfaga de color morado atravesó en el pecho del gigante este se tambaleo para caer al suelo al instante, todos quedaron en shock, ella gano sin moverse?, se preguntaron muchos, pero Jinx la reconoció, con miedo ella retrocedió asustada.

"Retirada! Es Samui Killer of time" con rapidez ella intento escapar solo para que los ráfagas de energía morada atravesaron sus piernas inmovilizándola, todos vieron esto con incredulidad, la rubia con su típica cara fría y sin emociones desapareció de donde estaba, como costales de tierra Gizmo, Billi y cyclope cayeron inmóviles.

"No los mate estén agradecidos porque estoy con mi novio o sino" en un tronido de dedos destrozo el suelo debajo de ella, los titanes se miraron con miedo.

"Eee robin que tal si lo dejamos aquí, en unos días sale un juego que espere ase mas de un año y quiero vivir para comprarlo y jugarlo" dijo con miedo chico bestia transformándose en ave y voló asía sus compañeros para esconderse detrás de Raven.

"Samui la asesina del tiempo, está fuera de nuestra liga, además ella es catalogada un anti héroe, por ahora nos iremos" Rovin suspiro con desgano, sabia que si iba contra ella no viviría para contarlo, ella podía controlar el tiempo pudiendo pararlo durante algunos segundos, su otra habilidad era proyectar energía por su cuerpo, sin duda es de temer, ella era una marcenaría, incluso llego a enfrentarse a la liga de la justicia y salir viva de esa pelea.

"Samui-chan se hace tarde para ir a ver Kimi no nawa" dijo un somnoliento naruto que camino a paso lento asía su novia, esta al instante sonrió para dar pequeños saltos asía el y abrazarlo, todo bajo la mirada estupefacta de los titanes.

(¿Esta es la asesina mas peligrosa del mundo?) Se preguntaron todos en sus mentes viendo la singular pareja, pero las chicas del grupo al ver fijamente al rubio lo sintieron como un color nacía dentro de ellas, Starfire vio a naruto cubierto de un brillo dorado que lo llamaba, sus marcas en sus mejillas quería tocarlas, ese cuerpo quería hacerla suya, en cambio Raven.

"Oh mierda" dijo impresionada la ver a naruto de ojos rojos y su pupila rasgada, con sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ese fiereza y salvajismo la llamaba, las dos mujeres se acercaron al rubio que les dio la espalda para ir por el auto, pero de pronto fue cubierto por un manto negro que lo llevo asía la mujer de capucha que lo atrapo, "Hazme tuya" sin mas beso al rubio frente a todos, chico bestia sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba sobre el, los demás estaban sorprendidos por eso.

"orgo nanr tark" dijo Starfire sacando a naruto del agarre de Raven para tomarlo, pero cientos de ráfagas de energía fueron al cielo naruto con rapidez se aferro a la tamaraniana para evitar caer, mirando asía abajo vio a una furiosa Samui que desaparecía y aparecía en diferentes partes del lugar para disparar sus ataques.

"¡Naruto!" grito con fuerza la rubia al ver como su novio ascendía a los cielos con esa puta.

"Ragar oauto rumako" dijo en si idioma natal la mujer de piel naranja que voló a lo alto del cielo con el rubio en brazos que miro asia abajo, ya estaban a kilómetros de tierra firme, "Mi amado" logro decir la pelirroja tomando a naruto del rostro lo beso, pero para ella fue demasiado su primer beso que era de forma amorosa y bueno paso lo irremediable se desmayo.

"En estos momentos me gustaría poder volar como Goku" se lamento naruto mirando como caía a gran velocidad, tomando a la chica intento despertarla pero seguía desmayada, a solo cientos de metros caía a una velocidad segadora, "Tuve buena vida" se lamento abrazando a la mujer para colocarla sobre el, almenos amortiguar el golpe para la mujer seria su ultima buena obra, pero al estar a punto de tocar el suelo fue parado por la magia de Raven que los atrapo y lo dejo suavemente en el suelo, naruto anonadado abrió los ojos notando que estaba en el suelo.

"Naruto" gruño samui que apareció cerca de naruto, demasiado tarde el rubio se dio cuanta de la posición comprometedora que se encontraba, sobre le estaba Star que estaba recostada sobre el aun desmayada, la posición de ellos era bastante… "Últimas palabras naruto" dijo con sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

"Eee día NaruSamu…" dijo con nerviosismo solo para que Star se despierte y se comience a mover sobre el de manera sugerente, todo fue oscuridad para el rubio cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Samui.

 **Bueno déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció el cap, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia.**


End file.
